To Fight For You
by FreshwaterRain
Summary: Edward discovers a secret that Roy Mustang has kept hidden for years. What will he do with it now that he knows?
1. Chapter 1

Roy Mustang sighs and buries his face in his hands. Only two more hours and he's free. He takes a deep breath then sits up and comes face to face with the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric. He blinks. The young man is staring at him intently.

"May I help you Fullmetal?" He asks in a very civil tone if he may say so himself. Recently he'd had a lot on his mind and didn't feel like dealing with the young man.

"Here." Fullmetal drops a crinkled piece of paper on his desk and walks out of the office. Their encounters had become few and far between over the past year. He suspected the boy had been spending more time with his, newly flesh and blood, brother.

He sighs again. He seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.

Tossing the paper aside he stands and walks out of the office. Two hours or not he needed to go.

"Sir?"

"I'm leaving early, the paper work can wait till tomorrow."

Riza Hawkeye nods and watches the colonel leave with a concerned expression on her face. There was definitely something going on with Roy Mustang and she intended to find out.

Outside of the building Edward Elric is pacing in the courtyard. _He looks like he hasn't slept in ages. No wonder Hawkeye made that stupid bet with me. She knew she'd win and knew exactly what she wanted. Damn it. _The sharp snap of closing doors reminds him that he has a job to do.

He darts behind a tree and peeks out. Roy Mustang is jogging down the stairs. Edward expects to see a car but Roy turns to the right and walks down the street.

_Hmm…it's raining. He never walks in the rain. _

Slowly Ed moves down the street after him. He'd ditched his red coat after he'd delivered his report. He doubted Mustang would have noticed it's absence anyway.

He shivers and hugs his arms to him.

"Blasted rain," He mutters.

After what seems like hours Mustang stops in front of a large hotel in the middle of Central. He hesitates then enters. Ed debates whether he should follow him then decides it's the best course of actions. Besides, it will get him out of the rain.

He jogs across the street and enters the building.

It's bright and warm. He doesn't see any sign of Roy.

"Damn man." Slowly he walks through the lobby toward the waiting area. He picks up a magazine and sits down. Opening it to the middle, he ignores the small print and looks around the room again.

_Ah, there he is._

The colonel is standing by the elevator, looking at it expectantly, and wringing his hands together.

_Fidgeting? _Edward asks himself in amazement. Roy Mustang, notorious womanizer and Flame Alchemist, never fidgeted.

The elevator dings and a dark hair woman steps out. A small girl is holding her hand. When she sees Roy she lets go and runs at him. He scoops her up and holds her close to him. He's petting he hair as the dark haired woman walks over to them. There is a small smile on her face.

Edward sits there with his jaw hanging open. _Who are these people? His family? Does Mustang have a secret life?_ He shakes his head, telling himself not to be stupid.

Roy has shifted his hold on the little girl and is talking to the woman. Ed can't hear what they're saying but he can now see the little girls face and the uncanny resemblance she has to the man, whose arms are wrapped around her. _Daughter, _Edward thinks, _she has to be. There's no way they could look so much alike if she wasn't._

He realizes he's staring at the little girl and that she's staring back. Quickly, he jumps up and throws the magazine down on his, now empty, chair. He heads for the door. Not looking where he's going, he runs head long into and elderly woman and nearly knocks he over. In the process of catching her and trying to keep himself up right, her bag hits a glass vase that was perched on the receptionists desk. It hits the floor and shatters, successfully getting the attention of everyone in the large room.

"Are you alright?" He asks the woman as he leads her to the nearest chair.

"Yes, yes I'm fine young man. Where is my bag?"

"Right here, ma'am." Says a smooth voice from behind Ed. _Damn…_

He turns around to face Roy Mustang. He snatches the bag and hands it to the woman.

"Fullmetal, what are you doing here?" _He sounds annoyed. Stupid, stupid, why the hell didn't you look where you were going?_ He berates himself.

Ignoring his commanding officer, he makes a hasty apology and runs out of the building. Without stopping, he turns right and heads down the street.

"A daughter? He has a daughter?" Ed whispers to himself. He shakes his head, trying to get rid of the strange tightening in his chest.

_Why didn't he tell anyone?_


	2. Chapter 2

Roy sighs. _Damn it, Edward wasn't supposed to have seen that!_ He shakes his head and turns around. The little girl is standing behind him.

"Daddy, who was that?" She asks.

"That was one of the people I work with." He replies as he grabs her and lifts her up to carry her back to the dark haired woman.

"Are you ready to leave?"

The woman nods, "Yes."

They exit the hotel together, the girl in Roy's arms and the woman following behind. He hails a cab and they all climb in.

"Roy," the woman turns to him. "Who was that in the hotel?"

He cringes. "I work with him. "

She nods. "I figured as much, but why was he here at the hotel and why did he look so shocked to see you with us."

"I…don't know. He's new. Maybe that's why." He nods and looks out the window.

She purses her lips, but says nothing and faces the other window.

A few minutes later they reach Roy's home and they all clamber out of the cab. Roy pays the man and carries the sleeping girl into the house.

"I'll just take Andy up to her room."

The woman ignores him.

He sighs and carries her up to the room.

Today hadn't got at all like he'd planned but at least he was still alive. He lays Andy out on the bed that is now hers and covers her with a light blanket. After making sure she's warm he goes back down stairs.

"Bec?" He calls out.

No answer.

"Re-"

"I'm right here Roy."

He jumps and slowly turns around.

"Will you be staying or should I call another cab."

"Call a cab. I've got someone to see."

He nods and picks up the phone. Rebecca had left him six years ago after Andy had been born. He'd had to hunt her down and demand to see Andy. She'd agreed but only after he'd said he'd pay for all her hospital bills and for everything Andy would need in the future and he did pay. He was still paying. He didn't mind though. Getting to see Andy was worth it.

When Rebecca decided she wanted to get married Roy had told her that if she wanted Andy to live with her he had to approve of the man she was marrying. After a lot of fighting Rebecca had told him Andy was all his and that she didn't care. She could always have more kids.

_Finally, Andy can have a real life and I won't ever have to hope I'll be able to see her again. I'll see her everyday._

A man answers the phone and Roy gives his address. He hangs up the phone and walks to the porch where Rebecca is waiting.

"When will you be back?" he asks.

There is a honk and Rebecca walks out. The door is almost shut and Roy barely hears her.

"I won't."

Edward slams the door to his and Al's apartment shut.

"Damn him!" He yells and throws off his coat. "Why the hell didn't he tell anyone?"

"Brother?" Al's voice calls from the kitchen. "Why are you yelling? What's wrong?"

"Him, he's what' wrong. He's always what's wrong!" He's still shouting. "He didn't bloody tell anyone and I don't know why! I thought we were getting somewhere!"

"Who, brother?"

"Who do you think?"

"Well, that's why I asked."

Edward glares at his brother.

"Mustang, Who else?"

"You could have just said that, brother. It would have been simpler."

Ed lets out a long breath and flops down on their couch.

"He's got a daughter and probably a wife. I saw them at the hotel down by central."

"I'm sorry brother."

He shrugs. "I think I'm going to go for a walk."

Al nods as he gets up and goes back to the kitchen where he had been when Ed came in yelling. He grabs his coat and walks out the door.

Once outside the building he turns left and heads to the park. The air smells damp like it's about to rain. He looks over his shoulder. Storm clouds are coming but he ignores them and turns back around.

_Stupid Mustang, why the hell does he always make things harder than they have to be?_

"Shit, I have to go tell Riza," he says, coming to an abrupt halt. "She's probably already left. I wonder where she lives."

He looks around for a phone booth and spies and old man staring at him.

"What? You're not the only one allowed to talk to themselves," he snaps and walks away, leaving the old man.

He finds a phone booth a little way down the street and digs through it until he finds Hawkeye's address. In stead a writing it down he rips out the paper and starts walking. He doesn't have the money for a cab fare, but walking has never bothered him before.

Thunder claps overhead and rain starts to fall.

_This day just keeps getting better and better. First I loose at cards to Riza of all people and then I have to go out and follow Mustang for her. And now it's raining. Again._

He sighs and trudges on as the rain starts to fall harder.

Almost and hour later he stops in front a small blue house. There are flower gardens and a green lawn in front. Not the clean, sharp house he expected the gun happy lieutenant to live in.

After much hesitation, he walks up the steps and bangs on the door. A few minutes later Riza opens the door.

"Hello Edward," she says in a pleasant voice. She's wearing a pair of short-shorts and a tight fitting shirt, her feet are bare, and her face is a little sweaty.

He blinks and tries to regain his composure.

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything,"

"Oh, no. I was just finishing with a work out." She steps to the side. "Would you like to come in?"

He nods and enters the house. It smells like some kind of flower and he is immediately reminded of his mother. He smiles.

"I came by to let you know what Mustang was doing."

"Oh, good." She says as she leads him to the sitting room. "I was wondering if you were successful."

"I was," he sits and opens his mouth to speak. "He…was with a woman, that's all."

She blinks. "Ah, sounds like the Colonel."

Ed nods and gets up. "Yes, it does. I'd better be going. I don't want to worry. Good bye Lieutenant." He says and fairly runs out of the door.

Riza stands and watches Ed run down the steps and down the sidewalk.

"He knows something and he isn't telling me." She grins. "Good."

"Everything good with Ed?" Jean Havoc asks as he walks out of the kitchen to stand next to Riza.

She nods again. "Perfectly."

"Good," he replies. "It's time the Colonel gets what's coming to him. And the Boss as well."

"Past time I think," she says and turns around to face him, a sly grin on her face. "And past time you get what's coming to you."

"Oh, I like the sound of that."


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! This chapter is quite a bit shorter than the others, but I had to get this in there! Adding more at this point didn't seem to fit. I hope you all enjoy. _

_And I forgot this. _

_Disclaimer: Obviously not._

Ed slows to a walk once he reaches the park he'd original meant to go. He still wasn't sure why he hadn't told Riza what Mustang had really been doing. Everyone knew what happened when you lied to Riza and she found. He didn't think he was that big of a fool. Apparently he was wrong.

He walks to a small bridge near the middle of the park. It's still raining and the part is deserted. He sits and stares into the water.

_Why does it bother me so much that Mustang has a family?_

_Because _you're _not part of it? _His mind asks him.

_What? No, it can't be that. It's Mustang, he's a bastard. He always has been. Even when Al and I were trying to find the stone. He would send me on pointless mission…but…I always learned something. _

_You did._

_I must really be a lunatic. I'm talking to myself and I'm answering. _

He stares down at his watery reflection. "I always knew I was insane." He says to himself.

"Yes, and so does half of Central."

Ed jumps. _Mustang…_

"What do you want Mustang?" He asks. His tone is bland. The feeling of hurt keeps nagging at him and it feels suspiciously like jealousy. He shakes his head. _Quit being stupid. He's not going to care about you. So, even if you do care about him let it go. _

_But…I can't._

Roy stares at Ed as a flurry of emotions cross his face. His face melts into a slightly shocked expression.

"Edward? Are you alright?"

There is no answer. Suddenly Ed blinks and jumps up.

"Yes, I'm fine. Good day Colonel." He says and turns and walk away.

Roy stands there dumbly for a moment before he jogs after the younger man.

"Fullmetal wait." He grabs Ed's wrist and pulls him to a stop.

"What?"

"I…I'm….sorry I didn't tell you about Andy. I didn't tell anyone."

Ed shrugs, a dull look is his usually bright eyes. "It's not important."

The words sting and Roy winces. For some reason unknown to him, it is important. He wants Ed to understand.

"You're soaked. My house isn't that far away. Why don't you come have a cup of tea with me."

The blonde raises and eyebrow. "You want me to have…tea…with you."

"Y-yes. I do."

They stand in silence for a few minutes before Ed nods.

"Tea…sounds good."

Roy lets out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. He nods and takes a step in the direction of his house. After brief hesitation, Ed follows.

The walk is silent for the most part.

Roy glances at Ed, walking beside him.

_He's gotten taller. His hair is longer as well. I bet it's still just as soft as it used to be. _

Roy closes his eyes and pauses.

He'd known about his feelings for Edward for a while. He also knew they would never be reciprocated. Having Andy around just made it all the more impossible. Even so, just once he'd like to run his fingers through Edwards long, golden locks. To pull out his braid gently and bury his face in its softness.

"Colonel?"

Roy jumps and opens his eyes. Ed is standing right in front of him. Peering at him with a touch of concern in his eyes. Quickly, Roy takes a step back and sucks in a deeps breath. He can feel his body tightening as he tries to reign in his emotions.

"…Yes, Ed?"

"You stopped."

"I did. Sorry. The house is right up here." He says quickly and steps around Ed. In a matter of seconds he's standing on the steps on his small house. Ed has followed him and when he turns around Ed is right there. Again.

He's staring at Roy with thoughtful eyes. Slowly he raises a hand to Roy's face and touches his cheeks. The fingers are cold but his skin feels like it's been burned.

"Ed…what are you doing."

"Touching you, you idiot." He says softly.

Roy's eyes widen as Ed's finger move to touch his lips. He bites his tongue to keep from making a sound. He can see something shift in Ed's face and slowly the young alchemist leans up towards him, closing the few inches between them. He can feel warm breath against his lips and his eyes slips shut.

There is a soft clicking behind them.

Ed's lips softly brush his.

"Roy!!" The shocked voice of Maes Hughes rings out through the cold, wet air and Edward jumps back. He blinks. A look of horror comes over his face and he turns and runs down the street.

"R-roy, what-"

"Damnit Hughes!" Roy snarls and turns around, pushing into his house.

_This close…_


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry this update is a little late. I just got back from vacation! Anyway, this is a little short so sorry about that! Enjoy!_

Ed doesn't stop running until he reaches the phone booth he'd previously used to call Riza.

He yanks the phone off of the hanger and dials hurriedly. It rings a few times before a feminine voice answers.

"E&R Mechanics, you break it, we fix it. How may I help you?"

"Winry? This is Ed, I need to talk to Alphonse."

"Ed? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" He yells, "Just get Al!"

"Jeez, ok Ed."

He hears her call for Al and in a few moments he hears his brother's voice.

"Are you alright, brother?"

"I kissed him."

"Him? Who?" Al asks.

"Mustang."

"What?!"

"We were on his porch and it had been raining and he looked so…good, dripping wet and I wanted to touch his hair. So, I did and then I wanted to touch his face and then…..and then I leaned up to kiss him and Maes opened the door behind him!"

"…."

"Al?"

There is more silence before he hears a loud bark of laughter then his brother collapsing on the floor, gasping for breath.

He glares at the phone and then slams it down.

_Stupid Al…._

He slumps against the wall and rubs his face with his hands. _What am I going to do?_ Survival training started next. He'd never participated in the sessions since he'd been away searching for the stone most of the time, but now he didn't have a viable excuse to get out of it. You were partnered with someone from your unit and had to survive with them for twenty four hours in a specified part of the city or country. He was going to get Mustang, he knew it. Hawkeye chose the pairs and he knew the sadistic woman was going to put him with Roy.

_Roy? Since when did he start being Roy and not "that bastard Mustang"?_

He stands up and lets himself out of the booth.

"I need a drink." He says to himself and heads off to his flat, already picturing the glass he was going to drain when he got there.

Roy is currently sitting on his light blue sofa and staring across the coffee table and a certain dark haired man with glasses that had just ruined, what could have been, the best kiss of his life.

"Roy."

"Maes."

"Roy…"

He glares at the other man. "You can go now, you know. I've been home for three hours and all I wanted you to do was watch Andy."

Maes clears his throat. "Actually I wanted to ask if Andy could stay with me. Elysia found out she was here and can't wait to see her."

Roy nods. "That would be fine. I have to work early tomorrow anyway. Oh, and if you could keep her tomorrow night as well. I have survival training tomorrow."

He nods. "Roy…"

"No Maes, don't start. I don't want to hear you lecture me about him being a kid. He'd not a kid. He stopped being one a long time ago and if you can't see that then you're a bigger fool than I am for not realizing it sooner." He sighs and rest his head on the back of the couch.

Maes gets up and walks to the door. "I was just going to say good luck….and _finally."_

"Maes!!"

"Daddy, can I ask you a question?" Andrea asks two days later. She and Roy are sitting on the floor playing with memory cards. She's in her pajamas and is sitting in her "daddy's" lap.

"Of course you can sweets. What is it?" He says absently. He's trying to win the game, but the little cards seem to be getting the better of him.

"Did you really kiss that blonde man from the hotel?"

"What?" He nearly yells. "I…I mean, where did you hear that?"

"Uncle Maes was talking about it to that strict lady with the gun. He said that you should have kissed him a long time ago but you were too stupid to get it. Then they laughed and he hugged her."

Roy stares at the wall in shock as he flexes his fingers. He was really going to kill Maes this time.

_Was it really the obvious to everyone that I cared about him? And how come I didn't know first? Wait, now you're admitting you care about him. It must have been that kiss that shouldn't even be called a kiss. It was more like a teasing brush of lips against lips. Since when do I say things like "teasing brush"? _

"_Daddy?" _

_Great, now I'm talking to myself again._

"Daddy!"

"Huh? What? Yes, sweetheart?"

Andy stares at him with the innocent eyes only little kids have.

"Do you love him?"

"Sweetheart-"

"Because you should only kiss someone you love."

_If it were only that simple._

"I don't know." He says. He pulls her close and gives her a gentle hug. "I really don't know."

She sighs. "It's ok Daddy. Big people get confused too." She turns and kisses him on the cheek. "Do you love me?"

"I love you very, very much." He says, his eyes watering slightly. "So very much."


	5. Chapter 5

Ed jerks his head up at the loud banging noise coming from his door. He groans and cups his head in his hands.

There is a purpling bruise on his forehead where his head must have fallen from his hands and hit the table. He touches it gingerly and winces.

"Oww…."

"ED!"

He hears the sound of a male voice and remembers the banging he had woken him up.

"Who the hell is it?" He snaps.

"Ed, open up. It's me."

He rolls his eyes and moves toward the door. He peers out the peep hole and sighs.

"Hello Maes," he says as he opens the door to find the normally peppy, middle aged man frowning at him.

"We…need to talk." says Maes as he pushes past Ed and into the house.

"I saw what was about to happen between you two on the porch and frankly I'm glad I intervened!"

"You what?!" Ed yelps. "You meddling old man!"

"AND!" He shouts over Ed. " I think you need to think about this before you do something stupid."

The younger man flops down on the couch and lets out a sigh of defeat. Maes was going to say his piece whether or not Ed argued with him, so there was no choice but to listen to the pacing man.

"Roy's my best friend and I think I know him a little better than you do. If you're just 'testing the waters' it'll crush him. He may come across as the big tough guy, but on the inside he's just a softie. Ok, so maybe softie is a little bit of and exaggeration, but still-"

"Maes." Ed says, already tired of listening to him ramble.

"His having a daughter should bother you if you really care about him and-"

"Meas."

"Hasn't gotten the chance to be a real father and having children is such a wonderful gift-"

"Maes!" he shouts in frustration.

The other man stops and looks at the blonde alchemist.

Ed stares back pointedly.

"I love him. I always have and when I was on the other side of the gate I was miserable. For four years, I wondered why I couldn't be happy and Al could…and when we finally got back and I saw him for the first time…I knew. I knew why I couldn't sleep most nights and why I couldn't settle in one spot. I knew why I would find myself staring off and remembering everything I tried so hard to forget. I knew that he was the reason…for all that stuff. He still is and he's right there."

Maes stands there and stares at the man sitting on the couch. Roy had been right. Ed was different. He really had grown up.

"Who would have thought I'd fall in love with that stupid Colonel Bastard?" he asks quietly.

"I think I should be going," says Maes. "I didn't mean….I just….I want Roy to be happy."

Ed looks up at Maes and sees the sincerity in his face. "So do I."

The older man nods then walks out the door. He doesn't bother closing it and Ed gets up to do it.

When he reaches the door he sees a piece of paper on the floor.

"Maes must have dropped it," Ed mutters to himself as he bends over to pick it up.

He flips it over and sees his name scrawled on it. "Odd…"

Carefully, he opens it and finds the same straight, practiced handwriting he used to hate seeing.

_Edward, I'm sorry about this afternoon. I'd like to make it up to you. Maybe we could have dinner Friday night? My House? I'll cook.. _

_Roy_

Dinner? With Roy?

A grins spreads across his face and he shuts the door. He looks at the clock, then grabs the phone. He dials and waits.

"_General Mustang's office, how may I help you?"_ says a female voice.

"Hey Hawkeye, is Mustang in?"

"_Oh, hello Edward. No, he isn't. Today is his day off."_

"Alright, could….I have his home number?"

_At the office she grins and gives Fuery a thumbs up. "Of course." _

She reads off the number and they hang up. Ed stares a the phone for a while then shakes himself and dials Roy's number.

After a few rings, the answering machine picks up and Ed sighs. He's about to hang up when he hears someone pick up the phone.

"_He-hello? Hello? Are you still there?" _He hears Roy say into the phone.

"Roy?"

"_Ed?"_

"I…um," he takes a deep breath. "I would love to have dinner with you on Friday night."

There is silence on the other end of the line.

"Roy?"

"_Ok, um, great. I'll see you then."_

"Alright, bye….then."

"_Right, bye."_

Ed slams down the phone. What the hell was wrong with him? He'd never been nervous talking to Mustang before. It was just dinner? So, why was he stuttering like a two year old?

He smacks his forehead and falls onto the couch.

A few minutes later he's got the phone to his ear again and he hears it pick up.

"_Hello?"_

"Al? This is Ed….I….need your help with something."

"_What is it brother? Are you alright? Did something happen?"_

"I'm fine Al and yes…something did happen….What…do you wear to a dinner date?"

There is a banging, squealing noise on Al's end of the line, then everything goes quiet.

"Al?"

"_I'm here brother. Well….what do you have?"_

A relieved smile spreads across Ed's face.

_Edward gasps as he's backed into the wall by Mustang. _

"_Wha-what are you doing?" He asks. _

_Mustang smirks at him. "Touching you, you idiot." _

_Ed's eyes widen as he hears his own words leave the older mans lips. "Oh."_

"_Oh is right." Roy says breathlessly as he closes the space between their mouths again. _

_Edward melts against him and parts his lips slightly. It's enough for Roy to take the invitation and slip his tongue into the blonde's mouth. The heat almost overwhelms him and he groans, pushing closer to Ed. _

_He hears Ed moan and he can feel the younger man's fingers slide into his dark hair. He tugs gently at the locks as they kiss and Roy slips his hands under Edward's shirt to touch his smooth stomach. . _

_Ed pulls the other man down for another searing kiss. _

_Roy groans again. His control slipping, he lifts the younger up and pushes him against the wall. He sighs into the kiss. _

_Ed's hands have left his hair and are pushing his jacket off of his shoulders when he feels Roy's hands…._

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Ed's eyes snap open.

"Oh…my…god." He groans and rolls over. "This is not happening."


End file.
